Dir en grey:The younger years
by Falre
Summary: Dir en Grey: Just imagine if the guys had all known eachother as children? What happens when Toshiya is forced to spend the day with Kyo, his cousin, and the neighbor's twins? Who knows!


Disclaimer: I dont own anything save for my computer and my imagination. D:

"But mom.. I don't wanna go over to Tooru's! Hes a meanie head! " Toshiya whined to his mother. He tugged at the seatbelt of his carseat and his eyes welled with tiny tears. "I don't wanna!" He cried out. His mother looked over at him, brown kind eyes looking over her four year old son. "Toshiya.. You know I have to work today and your father is gone on a long trip. You're gonna have to stay with him for a little while. Tooru's cousin and the Twins will be there too, so you can have other kids your age to play with." She spoke soft words and placed that calming mothers touch on her son's shoulder. Toshiya loved his mother, but still never understood why she always brought him to her friends home, even though she too had a young child. Tooru was mean, not that calling names and snatching toys mean, but mean to make Toshiya seem to be at fault for everything. Toshiya looked out the window at the passing trees, listening to some pop song on the radio, and popping cheerios into his mouth one at a time. He began to get lost in his thoughts, hoping this trip would be better than the last.

Slowly the car pulled up to an all too familiar house. Toshiya looked pleadingly at his mother, she sighed. An older woman poked her head out of the house and shouted to his mother, waving and smiling as if the world was one happy ray of sunshine, and to her it probably was. For little Toshiya though, it would be another rough day with Tooru. He could hear the small scream from the house as his mother unfastened him from his carseat. "Momma, I dont wanna..." He mumbled and buried his head in his mother's shirt. "Sweetie, we aren't going over this again. You are going to have to stay here for a couple of hours. " She spoke to him as she carried him to the home of the little tyrant.

As they entered the home and removed their shoes, Toshiya looked around. The walls painted an off-white with small bits of crayon color still on them from the last adventure. Tooru had colored on the walls and when his mother came to check on them he had blamed it all on Toshiya. He recalls the whole fifteen minute time out. Fifteen Minutes! It seemed like it would never end, and all the while Tooru continued to watch him from his spot on the couch. The wooden floor was spotless, but it wouldnt be for long. With Toshiya,Tooru, his cousin, and the twins, they were in for a long messy day. "Oh isn't he just adorable?" Tooru's mother squeaked at the sight of Toshiya's new shirt, Dark blue with a music insturment on it. "Do you know what kind of insturment that is?" She asked him with a small smile on her face. "A guitar!" He replied excitedly, smiling wide. "Almost, It's a bass guitar. It only has four strings, see?" She said and pointed to it. "Why would a fish have strings?" Toshiya cocked his head to the side and asked curiously.

At that moment a ball rolled by them followed by a kid in shorts and a red shirt. Another kid chased after him, this one was struggling to not trip over jeans that were too big for him. Toshiya chased too, he wanted to play whatever it was they were playing! "Gimme back the ball!" The kid in the long jeans shouts. The one in red yells back"Gimme gimme never gets!" Picks the ball up and runs back to the front room. Unknown to him though a taller kid was just walking around the corner. The one in red ran right into him, the ball bounces away and he looks up at the older kid. "Kaoru..You made me lose the ball!Now Shinya has it..."

Kaoru looked over at Shinya and he sighs. "Why can't you two share? And where is that silly cousin of mine?" He looks around the room for Tooru and spots toshiya standing in the doorway. He walks up to me slowly and smiles. "Hello! You are Toshiya? Kyo said you were gonna be here too! He talked about you a lot!" Toshiya sank back a bit into the doorframe and mumbled "He did?" Kaoru nods."Mmhm! He's in time out though for saying a bad word." The one in red laughs and says "Tooru said the 'ST' word." Toshiya looks at him blankly."What?" He says, obviously clueless. "You know..." The one in red looks around to make sure no parents were lurking nearby before whispering "He called Shinya stupid."

Shinya looked back at Kaoru, "How long is he in time out?" He asked, rolling the ball to Toshiya. "Auntie said ten minutes. I dunno how long its been" Kaoru replied while scratching his head. Toshiya rolled the ball to Shinya's brother. "So what's your name anyway? I guess that yours is Shinya" Pointing to the kid who just rolled the ball to him. Shinya nods. "And you are Tooru's cousin? Kaoru?" Kaoru smiles and nods. "I'm Daisuke!"He replies in a perky manner as he tosses the ball to Shinya who grins and tosses the ball to Kaoru. The ball is stopped in midair though by Tooru's mother. "Shinya..What did i say about throwing things in the house?" She gives him the look. You know the one..The one parents give when they are serious. "Um..Not to?" He mumbles. "Then why ya do it?" A familiar voice says from the hallway. "Kyo, go back to your room!" His mother says sternly to him. "The timer dinged though!" She stomps to him as he runs off. She places the ball on a tall bookshelf and follows him around the corner.

"Great! Now we cant use the ball...Good going Daisuke" Shinya whines. "You're the one who threw it." Daisuke says simply, eyeing the ball. " You threw it first!" Shinya whines again. Toshiya looks at Kaoru who shrugs. "I have an idea!" Kaoru says loudly. The three of them look at him curiously, Shinya seemingly forgetting all about the ball. "Lets play a game! We can all play, even you too Tooru!" Kaoru exclaims. "KaoKao I told you not to call me that!" Kyo says from the hallway, he walks into the room confidently, eyeing his cousin wile keeping a small smirk of victory on his face. He managed to convince his mother that ten minutes had passed, and having called his cousin that nickname he so hates just made it all the better in Tooru's eyes. "Fine..Kyo. You can play too. We all can play Hide and seek! I learned it in Kindergarden. It's really easy! One person counts to twenty, and the rest all hide. The person who counted gots to find everyone else."

"It sounds kinda boring...I wanna play with paints!" Daisuke says excitedly. Kyo grunts,"Momma took those away cause there was a mess on the floor." Kaoru sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "What about the legos?" he asks, looking at Kyo. "Momma took those too cause she stepped on one." The four of them cringe, They each have been the victim of stepping on a lego at least once if not more. "I wanna get the ball back.." Toshiya says quietly. "Why would you want that back?" Kyo speaks,seemingly taken aback by Toshiya's statement. "Cause we were all havin fun with it! We can roll it to eachother and it can be fun too!" Toshiya speaks out. "I still liked my idea of hide and seek.."Kaoru mumbles. "Not all of us can count that high though.." Shinya grins and looks at Kyo. "Shut up stu- ermm.." Kyo stops mid sentence, remembering the last time he used that word. "Just cause i have a hard time countin doesn't mean im not as good a counter as you!" Kyo growls.

"Oh? Count to ten then!"Shinya says, still smiling at Kyo's frustration. "Guys, calm down! We can get the ball back!" Daisuke speaks up over Kyo's failed attempt at counting to ten. "How?" Toshiya asks. Daisuke throws his hands in the air and says, "Kaoru is tall! We make him taller! We grab his legs and lift him up and he has Kyo on his shoulders and he can grab it!" Toshiya and Shinya smile in excitement while Kyo and Kaoru look at eachother before saying in unison "No"

"Oh come on.. It'll be like the time we tried to get the cupcakes off the table that one time!" Daisuke smiles as he speaks. " That was fun. We managed to get three of them before our mother caught us." Shinya grins as he remembers the time they had. "If you want the ball back that badly, lets go find a stick and see if we can poke it down." Kyo sighs and looks at the ball. "Thats a great idea!"Toshiya exclaims. ", thats why i make the rules." Kyo speaks and smiles in a cocky manner. "Would a broom work?" Kaoru asked. "I don't see why not.. It would be long enough." Shinya replies sheepishly after Kyo's little insult earlier. "Shinya, you gotta stop being afraid of Kyo. Hes just so -CUTE- when hes angry!" Daisuke laughs. A fire lit up in Kyo's eyes at the mention of him being cute. He, as far as anyone was concerned, was NOT cute. Daisuke saw this, quit laughing, and hid behind Kaoru.

"What are you hiding behind me for? I'm not gonna stop him." Kaoru watches Daisuke as he cowers behind him. "Never call me cute" Kyo growls. "Never!" He tosses a wooden block in Daisuke's general direction but as soon as he misses he attempts to chase Daisuke. Toshiya sees this and tackles him to the floor, Kyo struggles but soon realises that Toshiya is a lot heavier than normal. He looks over Toshiya's shoulder to see Shinya sitting on his back, helping to weigh Kyo down. "I'm just gonna go grab the broom to get the ball. Have fun!" Kaoru laughs half-heartedly and walks to the hallway. Daisuke looks to the hall then to the pile on Kyo, back to the hall, then back to the pile before grinning and jumping on Shinya's lap to help hold Kyo down.

Toshiya looks down at Kyo, "Stop being so mean! You don't have to be that way to get a point across!" He says, eyes stern. Kyo continues to struggle below them. Trying to get away. He tries screaming but immediately has a stuffed tiger pushed in his mouth. "No more being mean to us!" Shinya says after having gagged Kyo with the tiger. "Yeah! WE only ever want to be friends! We wanna play and all have fun! But you always ruin it!" Daisuke says, eyes sad due to how pathetic little Kyo looks.

"Boys! What are you doing to Tooru!"

"Uh oh.." Shinya mumbles. Daisuke looks to the doorway to see Tooru's mother standing there with Kaoru behind her. "Kyo was being mean to Shinya again and I told Shinya to stop being scared of Kyo cause you said he gets cute when hes mad and so I said it too and then Kyo got mad so I hid behind Kaoru and Kyo threw a block and then tried to chase me but Toshiya stopped him and Shinya got on his back and I did too and I dont wanna get in trouble and neither do they but Kyo needs to learn to play nice!" Daisuke says in one giant breath. There was silence for a moment before Kyo spits out the stuffed toy and looks over at his mother. "You're all going in time out..Together. You'll learn to play nice by the end of the day or else no cake for you after supper!" His mother snapped at all of them.

The boys all got off Kyo and marched to the small gated in area reserved for Kyo when he has his temper tantrums. As they sat in silence each one of them glanced at eachother. Then the unthinkable happened.. A laugh was heard. Small at first but it grew louder and louder. Toshiya, Daisuke, and Shinya all looked at Kyo in astonishment. He was laughing. Genuinely laughing. He then fell over and began to laugh while rolling on the floor. What in the world was so funny?

"Is he okay?" Shinya asked. "I dunno.." Toshiya replied. "Should we help him?" Daisuke says curiously. "No! No! I'm fine! Just the look on your faces when we all are in here! Too funny!" Kyo says, laughing between words. Daisuke began to laugh as well, "Yeah, i guess we all looked a bit funny." At that moment a familiar bouncy ball falls in the middle of the playpen. They all look over in the direction the ball came from, and there stands Kaoru, leaning on a broom smiling. "Looks like you guys are getting along now.." He smiles and chuckles. "For now." Kyo smirks. "Until we get out of here and we get cake!" He looks at the others and smiles.

"Kyo.. Im sorry to tell you this.. but the Cake.." Kaoru sighs and looks away for a moment before looking back to the younger boy. "The cake is a lie."

At that moment all the laughing stopped. Kyo looked at the others in the play pen and then sighs. "Oh well. " he then rolls the ball to Shinya. Toshiya smiles contently thinking to himself about how greatful he is for the cake to be a lie, and about how he likes pie better anyway.

"I guess we can all play nice. Just no more calling me cute!" Kyo looks at Daisuke, a sinister gleam in his eyes. "Okay..Whatever you say..Shortie.." Daisuke grins. Shinya giggles and rolls the ball to Toshiya.

Kaoru smiles and walks to put the broom up. "Auntie Glados, they are getting along real good now!" He speaks quietly so they don't hear him. She looks at him from in front of the stove. "Thats great! I'll let them out as soon as dinner is ready. " She continues to cook whatever delightful smelling food there was in the pot. "Um..Auntie.." Kaoru looked around the kitchen a moment then gazed up at her. "Yes?" she speaks, glancing down at him. "Was the cake really just a lie?" He stares up at her, eyes begging for the delicious idea of a cake to be anything but a lie.

She looked down at him, smiling as the day was bright, "You can help me make it tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay!" He exclaimed. "Imma go play with the others!" He then ran back to the front room and so began their evening of fun and games, and a grand time of hide and seek.


End file.
